


A Wall Around My Heart.

by RulerOfTheSevenSeas



Category: American Political System, The GOVERNMENT - Fandom
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Explicit depictions of getting a fake tan., F/M, M/M, him big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheSevenSeas/pseuds/RulerOfTheSevenSeas
Summary: Watch America get fucked by the aftermath of the 2017 presidential election.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Furry in the House of Representitives who edited the Furry Wiki anonymously](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Furry+in+the+House+of+Representitives+who+edited+the+Furry+Wiki+anonymously).



The cold night air ceased to penetrate the walls of the Trump Tower as they lay sleeping, curled around one another like an imitation of cheap love. Skin clinging to silken sheets as the heat from the pair permeated the bed, trapping them under the lavish comforter in a cocoon of warmth as if the world past the golden walls meant nothing. Fingers curled around thinning blonde hair, twisting in the short locks as a tear fell and a murmur was uttered.  
"...You are not the same man."


End file.
